Body Bags
by Allen Sario
Summary: Kevin is having a rough time, his mother is getting married and he's hiding his secret relationship with Ben. What's a teen to do? slash/fem-slash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is loosely based off the episode where Kevin mentions his family. In this world yes his father is dead and currently his mother is single about to be remarried. _

Title: Body Bags

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: …

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: I'll up the beta version later

"Kevin Ethan Levin! Get your skinny little butt down here this instant!" Freya (1), a petite woman hollered up the stair of their two story home.

"My god woman you could slay a thousand DNAliens with that voice," Kevin said smiling down to his mother cockily.

The woman blushed furiously "stop making alien references and come to the kitchen!" she huffed spinning on her heel and marching into the kitchen.

Kevin chuckled and obeyed, "is this for my experiment gone bad in the garage yesterday?" he asked taking a seat at their old, but sturdy kitchen table.

"No more important." Freya said soberly staring her son straight in the eye, she wasn't always there for him when he was young and confused, in her deep depression from his fathers' death; leaving him to fend for himself while under the care of her mother.

"A pedicure?" the teen asked cheekily

"No, I'm… I'm, engaged…" she waited

"WHAT!" there it was.

(1) Freya means Goddess Of Love, Fertility And Beauty, I thought it suit the story ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Their wont be any Gwen bashing in this story, she one of my favorite females, she just won't be getting much love._

Title: Body Bags

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: slight OOCish

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: I'll up the beta version later

"I don't know why you're so angry, she can't stay single forever." Ben Tennyson said spinning in his computer chair to face the other teen.

"Ben!" Kevin whined, "You're supposed to agree with me!"

"If you want some one to agree with you go talk to Gwen." Ben said turning back to his computer

"Ben," groaning Kevin rolled off the bed and crossed over to Ben, "hey come on don't be like that." He said placing his hands on the others shoulders and rubbing, "your so tense." He said bending the kiss the back of bens neck when his head rolled forward, "you know I like it better when you agree with me."

"You don't act like it," Ben said turning around and pulling Kevin down for a real kiss.

"Let me make it up to you." Kevin murmured against soft lips.

"No my parents are here." Ben said pushing Kevin away

Kevin chuckled, "you weren't complaining yesterday"

_A/N: I wanna keep all my chaps the same length so I can get them up faster so I'm stopping here, I should up another chap soon. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: bo-ya! Just in time for the weekend

Title: Body Bags

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: OOC, attempt at a blowjob…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: I'll up the beta version later

_Last chap: "Let me make it up to you." Kevin murmured against soft lips._

"_No my parents are here." Ben said pushing Kevin away_

Kevin chuckled, "you weren't complaining yesterday" he said sinking to his knees and undoing the zipper of Ben's jeans, "come on baby let me take care of you." He lifted Ben's tee he kissed his stomach just below his navel, while pulling his semi-stiff dick out his underwear. Kevin pouted a little, "What I don't excite you any more?"

Ben chuckled breathlessly, "no you just have to work a little harder today."

"I can do that," Kevin said licking and squeezing the head, "just watch me-"

"BEN! GWEN'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Shit!" Ben pushed Kevin's face away from his crotch, fixing his pants he turned back to his computer while Kevin scrambled up onto his bed when the door opened, "hey Gwen."

"Hello boys" Gwen said smiling and taking a seat by Kevin, "have you found anything yet?" she asked sneaking a quick peck on k

Kevin's cheek

"No," Ben said forcefully pushing himself away from his desk, "just a bunch of dead ends."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: sorry this is so late, I was sick, doubt it was the swine flu_

Title: Body Bags

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: I'll up the beta version later

"_No," Ben said forcefully pushing himself away from his desk, "just a bunch of dead ends."_

Gwen frowned, "having a bad day?"

"Some thing like that." Ben answered fiddling with the trinkets on his desk, "I think I just need a nap."

"At ten at night?"

Ben huffed, "then I'm going to sleep, good-bye"

Gwen stood, "fine, you don't have to be rude about it, come on Kevin lets hang somewhere else."

"Yea sure, " Kevin followed more slowly, he stopped briefly to pat bens shoulder, "I'll be back tonight, then we'll talk more."

"Sure no problem," Ben said pulling Kevin down for a quick kiss, "I'll be waiting."

Kevin jogged out to catch up with Gwen at the door, "hey wait," he said grabbing her shoulder (not to hard though), "you didn't have to storm out like that."

"Well then he shouldn't have acted like a baby who lost his toy."

Kevin grimaced, "yea, well uh, I should get home, let me walk you?"

"No, you live on the side, I'll be fine." She said laying a soft kiss on his lips, "goodnight."

"Goodnight" watching her until he couldn't see her form he headed home, his car still needed work so he was walking. By the time he reached his home his feet were killing him and he just wanted to see Ben again, "who the hell is that?" a strange black Corvette was in his drive way, "WOW-247,"

_A/N: dunn dunn dun! Lol i'm stoping here! But it's a lot longer than the others ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: YES! I'm finally outta school, so now I can focus on typing! Chapters should be a little longer until I start school again_.

Title: Body Bags

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: LuvDaAlchemist

"_who the hell is that?" a strange black Corvette was in his drive way, "WOW-247,"_

He mumbled the license plate so as to commit it to his memory. Jogging up to the door he slithered into the house like a ninja. All of the lights were off and gave the impression of an empty home, but he knew better. A deep, burning feeling in his gut told him. Creeping up the stairs, he headed to his mothers' bedroom; the light was on. Cocking his head and ignoring his conscience that told him to leave, he pushed the door open.

"Holy shit!" Kevin yelled as he covered his eyes. His mother was naked! In bed with a naked MAN! "Oh my god woman!"

"Kevin you're home early!" Freya said as she pulled the sheets up to cover her breasts.

"Early!? It's midnight!" Kevin yelled as he closed the door slightly to give the couple some privacy, "Who said you could have company?"

"Kevin, I don't need to ask permission to have my own boyfriend come over," Freya called back.

"You never let me bring Gwen over," the teen mutt ered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! We're having a talk after you say goodbye to your 'friend'," Kevin said as he closed his mother's door and headed to his room with his head shaking in disbelief.

Kevin was laid out on the top step as he watched his mother say goodbye to her 'friend'. He wasn't as lame looking as Kevin first thought. He was probably the same age as Freya or possibly a little older. The guy was obviously well off- the car and thousand dollar suit screamed money. His hair is light blond that is almost white. It falls into deep green eyes. Freya kissed the guy on the lips which made Kevin mentally gag. The guy looked up at Kevin and with a quick wave he was gone. Kevin stood and descended down the stairs, "I don't really like him."

Locking their door, Freya shrugged, "There's no law that says you have to like him; just tolerate his presence."

"Does he 'know'?" Kevin asked as he headed into their kitchen.

_A/N: and I'm stopping here!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: finally I get around to doing this_

Title: Body Bags

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warnings: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: none today 

"_Does he 'know'?" Kevin asked as he headed into their kitchen._

Freya sighed and followed her son, she could use a beer, "no, that's why I asked him to spend the day with u tomorrow. It's your gift and you have the right to tell him yourself."

Kevin took out two cold ones, handing one to his mother they sat together at their kitchen table, "and if he doesn't except it, then what?" he asked cracking his can open.

"Then I'll leave him." Freya said placing her can against her forehead, "and you shouldn't even be drinking."

Kevin smiled, "then you shouldn't buy enough for two people."

"Kev," Freya reached across the table taking one of her sons hands in hers, "I love you kid, remember that."

Ben yawned, blinking sleep out his eyes, something warm and heavy had invaded his sleep, "Kev?"

"Go back to sleep babe." Ben nodded groggily be fore drifting off to sleep again. When he woke again light was streaming through his dark green curtains groaning he stretched, rolling on his back he tried to get off the bed, but his legs were tangled in his sheets making him fall onto the floor in a heap. "Geez Ben I think you need more sleep." Kevin said leaning over the side grinning.

"Ugh what time is it?"

"7:30-" Kevin said checking his watch, "I've got four hours before I have to meet George."

"George?"

"Moms fiancé," Kevin rolled back on his back. "she wants us to get to know each other so I'm meeting him for lunch."

Ben moved back onto his bed, "nervous?"

"No because I know by the end of the day I'll still have you."

"That's sweet." Ben graced Kevin's lips with a light kiss. They made out until Ben's mother called him down for breakfast. Groaning Ben hurried to dress in more than his boxers, "I'll bring you the extra bacon." He said as he slipped out. Kevin sighed time for more sleep.

_A/N: im bored im gonna go eat…._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: (sigh)_

Title: Body Bags

Rating: T

Warning: a curse word; Kevin's restaurant behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10:Alien Force

Beta: LuvDa Alchemist

When Kevin woke up, Ben had put his head on his lap. The room had marinated in the smell of bacon. "Mmm, bacon."Kevin said savoring the aroma.

"Finally awake?"

"Yea, now long did I sleep?" Kevin asked as he sat up.

"Awhile, its 10:40 now."

"Fuck, I'm late!" Kevin ran his hands though his messy bed hair.

"You'll be fine, now eat your bacon." Ben said as he slipped Kevin a plate of at least fifteen crispy strips.

Kevin savored the taste of his bacon until he really had to leave. With a greasy kiss on the lips, Kevin slipped out the window and headed to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet George. He leaned against the brick wall and waited. If he had known this place was fancy, he would have dressed up a little. This was also a moment in which he was glad he didn't wear a watch since he didn't want to know how long he'd been waiting in front of the building and getting dirty looks from all of the workers.

Finally, George stepped out of a white limo that pulled in front Kevin as he was about to leave.

"Sorry Kev," he said as he outstretched a hand, "I got a little busy."

"Don't call me that," Kevin grunted, "Now come on and buy me lunch." The waiters seated them in the back after they tried to kick Kevin and George out for the "teens" attire. He through himself into his seat in frustration he kicked his feet on the table scandalizing a few other customers. Ignoring George's pleas for him to put his feet down, Kevin opened his menu.

"This place has got burgers like any other place! What's so special about it?"

"The dinner menu and its chef."

Kevin arched a brow and snorted, "Wow you rich guys have it all."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: a gift from me. __**I just noticed how bad the first upload of this was, so I fixed it in class.**_

Title: Body Bags

Rating: T

Warning: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10:Alien Force

Beta: still just me

"_The dinner menu and its chief."_

_Kevin arched a brow and snorted, "Wow you rich guys have it all." _

---

"You don't like me very much do you?"

Kevin arched a brow, "What gave me away? Me and mom are just fine by ourselves we don't need you."

"Kevin I love your mother, I won't try to take her away." George reached for the teens hand, but stopped midway, "I have a son of my own I could never take him from his mother."

Kevin glared and clutched the lone candle holder on the table, not noticing his hand taking on the silver hue. "Why should I trust you?"

"Just give me a chance." George looked down to the table top and gasped "Kevin your hand!"

Kevin pulled his hand down onto his lap, "can you handle this?"

"What-"

"My father, he was an alien," Kevin showed his hand again, "this is all I have left of him."

George took Kevin's hand in his, the silver faded away letting him feel rough callused palms and fingertips."

"Cool right?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: A gift from me. I'm so freakin' tired... I'm makin' this long because I feel bad about the short chapters. I'm about ready to end this. I think it moves a little too fast but I don't want that much to happen since that gives me more to write. The more I write the less I type… _

Title: Body Bags

Rating: T

Warning: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10:Alien Force

Beta: LuvDaAlchemist

Kevin stepped out of George's white limo and onto Ben's lawn.

"thanks for the ride." He leaned down to see into the window.

"Anytime," George called back as his limo started to move again.

Kevin jogged across the Tennyson yard, and ducked below the windows so he couldn't be seen. Ben's window was left cracked open for him. "Hey, Tennyson."

Ben sat at his computer desk staring blankly at the screen saver.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" Kevin kicked off his shoes and stood behind Ben with his hands slowly messaging Ben's shoulders.

"I had a date with Julie."

"That doesn't sound so bad. What happened?"

"She had a look on her face, like," Ben turned in his seat to look at his lover, "like she knew."

**-insert of that night-**

Freya sighed and leaned into George's side. All of their fingers were laced as he pressed a kiss upon her head. They sat in the city park watching the sun set.

"This is so nice."

"Soon we'll get to do this every night," he lifted her head to kiss her rosy lips, "My time with Kevin went really well. I think he'll give us the OK to go ahead without plans."

"Really?!" Freya squealed and hugged his neck, "I'm so glad!"

"Everything will be perfect."

Freya sighed, "I'll have a home again." As she leaned against her fiancé again, two teenage girls passed by them arguing. She perked up after hearing her son's name.

"weird"

**-Thought I'd add something with our ladies- **

"Ben! Ben! If you don't get up now, I'll open this door myself!"

"Just give me a few more minutes, Gwen." Ben moved his pillow from besides his head to over his face. The hand on his hip pulled him closer to the center of the bed. Ben shot up in a panic, "Gwen,"

Kevin mumbled something next to him from under the mound of sheets he stole in their sleep.

"Kevin get up!" he hissed as he began searching for his boxers in the sheets.

"Benjamin!" Gwen yelled from her side of the door.

"Give me a minute! I'm naked!" Ben pushed Kevin off the bed. His land was muffled by the large that was comforter thrown on the floor the night before.

"That's nothing new, I'm coming in," Gwen used her magic to pick the lock so that the door flung open.

"What are you doing sleeping so late anyway? You are sleeping your time away." She asked Ben, Julie walking in behind her.

"Julie!" Ben snatched a pillow to cover his crotch from the two females.

"Did I miss a memo or something?"

"No, Ben," Julie started looking to Gwen, "w-we-"

"Need to talk," Gwen finished.

"Can I get pants?"

"No, just sit," The girls answered.

Ben cocked his head as the two girls shuffled in front him, "This is more than aliens, I'm guessing?"

"Way more," Julie bawled her hands together, "Ben, we've been together for awhile now and-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin sat up from his cocoon scratching his head

The eyes of the room's occupants bugged, "Kevin!"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Did I miss something?"

Gwen moved around the room, to his side of the bed and exclaimed, "Are you naked?!"

"No…"

"You are, aren't you! You're both naked!" Gwen swayed and leaned against the wall, "You're both naked together."

"Gwen, we can explain," Ben stood as his pillow fell from his lap.

"It was just a sleepover gone wrong!" Kevin stood as well as tying the sheets around his waist.

"You don't have to lie, Ben," Julie turned away from the other teens, "Actually I-"

"Julie," Ben started

"Just listen, Ben," Julie's shoulders began to shake, "this is actually a good thing."

"Julie?" Gwen moved back to the black haired girl's side, "Are you-"

Julie shook her head and laughed out loud.

"This is perfect; things are so much easier now!"

"Wait!" Kevin held his hands up, "What's so funny?"

Gwen chuckled, "me and Julie, well, we have 'sleepover's gone wrong' too."

"You've been fucking behind our backs and didn't let me watch?" Kevin scoffed, "the nerve of some people."

"Kevin Levin!"

Kevin shrugged, "We were all thinking it."

--

Ben leaned out his window and waved to the two girls leaving hand in hand.

"I wish we could be like that," He said as his smile dropped off his face.

"Why can't we?"

"Girls and guys are different. I saw it on the news," Ben turned away from his window and looked up at Kevin, "My parents won't like it."

Kevin sighed and pulled Ben into him, "They accepted the Omnitrix, didn't they?"

"My family is used to aliens, not their son coming out the closet." **(1) **Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and buried his face in his black tee.

"Then we'll take it slow," Kevin tugged on Ben's hair to make the younger teen look up at him, "let's go to my place tonight."

"Your place?"

"I want to tell my mom I'm OK with George. And let her meet my date to the wedding."

Ben grinned, "yeah?"

"Yeah," Kevin blushed and looked away, "I think I, you know, love you. I want her to meet you."

Ben chuckled and slapped his boyfriend's ass, "How can you not love me? I practically saved the whole universe once."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin rolled his eyes, "We need to work on that ego of yours."

"I love you too, Kevin Ethan Levin."

"You better."

Just be glad I didn't make your closet glittery, Benjamin!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: … Wow, I had this on my flash drive for, like, EVER thinking I already uploaded it. I'm such a dumbass, LOL_

Title: Body Bags

Rating: T

Warning: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10:Alien Force

Beta: LuvDaAlchemist

Kevin sighed for the fifth time that night. They stood in front this home with Kevin's hand hovering over the door knob as he watched Ben fidget in his starched polo shirt.

"Ben, baby, you look fine."

Ben huffed, "What if she hates me?"

"Where did that big ass ego of yours go?" Kevin put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, "You're perfect, Ben."

Ben grinned, "You're so lame."

"Kevin Ethan Levin! Are you standing out there talking to yourself?" the Levin's front door opened and Freya stuck her head out.

"Hey, ma."

Freya ignored her son and her eyes locked onto Ben.

"A friend." she pulled Ben into her bosom, "My baby brought home a friend! My lucky day!"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"This is why I never bring people over." he moved between his mother and his choking boyfriend, "Ben, this is my mother. Ma, this is Ben Tennyson, my boyfriend."

Freya stifled a giggle, "Who would of guessed, my baby likes cock."

"Geez, Freya! I'm trying to be serious here." Kevin pushed his way into his home.

"Come on, Ben, I'll show you around."

"No!" Freya pouted, "I wanna talk to your boyfriend."

"You can talk to him later. Now," Kevin pulled Ben away from his mother and into his arms, "I'm going to show him around." Freya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"It was very nice to meet you!" Ben called out as Kevin dragged him up the stairs, "Kevin, slow down."

"If I do that, she'll sink her claws into you." Kevin blushed and allowed Ben to walk on his own, "I kinda like you alive."

"She doesn't seem so bad to me."

"You don't live with her," Kevin kicked a flimsy door open, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Pretty fancy words, Levin." Ben grinned as he entered the room. The space was dominated by Kevin's bed as random knickknacks and gadgets littered the floor. "Not bad."

"It's not that clean right now. Kevin pushed a pile of his clothes off his bed and onto the floor.

"You can sit." Kevin shuffled around and avoided Ben's gaze.

"I love it- just what I expected."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I just finished this in American History! In America! (You have to see Yu-Gi-Oh TAS to understand). This is the second to last chapter, and the ending is always the hardest for me DX I hate how short this is! The next chapter will take me a bit to get straight…_

Title: Body Bags

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Kevin's mouth, my lame make out scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: LuvDaAlchemist

"Yeah?" Kevin grinned as Ben moved to stand in front him.

"Yeah," Ben wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "it's perfect." Kevin kissed Ben and forced his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

"I'm glad," he said when he pulled back to breathe before he moved his lips to Ben's chin and neck. Kevin tugged Ben's shirt off before pulling his own off. He pushed Ben back onto his bed as the younger teen popped the buttons of his jeans and settled between Ben's legs. "I've wanted to get you on my bed for too fucking long."

Ben grinned "I'm here now, so what are you gonna do?"

"Fuck you 'till you can't move anymore."

"I'm not stopping you," Ben said as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin kissed Ben's neck and chest with renewed vigor.

Freya popped her head into Kevin's room grinning widely. "George is going to take me out for a late dinner will," Freya giggled, "Ben still be here when I get back?"

Kevin blushed and tossed a pillow at his mother, "Don't ask stupid questions and learn to knock!"

Freya laughed, "Don't leave the door open." Waving, she bounced away.

"Hey, wait!" Kevin leaped off of Ben holding the waist of his pants up.. "I forgot to tell you," he said as he ran after his mother, "that I wanted to tell you that it's cool and all," Freya looked up at her son clueless. "George, I mean-it's cool if you two get together for good, so, yeah." Kevin nodded "Don't stay out too long."

Freya grinned, "Thanks Kev- that means a lot to me," she pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, kid."

"I know," Kevin hugged his mother then released her so she could get ready. Returning to his room, Kevin leaned against his wall and sighed.

"I hate sappy moments," he said as he grinned at Ben who still laid on his bed shirtless and legs spread, "Now, let's get back to business."


	12. The End

_A/N: Wedding ceremonies are lame, so I'm just doing a glaze over to the end of the after party._

Title: Body Bags: The End

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, under-aged drinking, cock-blocking

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force

Beta: LDA-MCR

Kevin stood on his heels turned in a circle and looked around at the guests who attended his mother's weeding. The whole ceremony had been perfect. Freya and George were married in the same church Kevin's father had married his mother, but no one told George until after the 'I Do's'. The decorations were worth bragging about for the next four years and Freya rocked her Oleg Cassini dress.

George had chosen Kevin as his best man while Freya chose Ben as her Maid of Honor. Much to everyone's amusement, Kevin covered his eyes when the happy couple kissed. The only let down was that George's ex-wife wouldn't let his son attend (jealous bitch).

The reception is where things got wild. The jell-o shots were passed around and Kevin did the unthinkable and stole George's first dance (he tried to moon him, too, but his mother stopped him).

Kevin prided himself for being a great drinker, but after he stopped counting, things had started to sway. Sitting himself next to Ben, Kevin slouched and rested his heavy head on Ben's shoulder while he watched the newlyweds dance.

"I'm glad he got a hotel for the weekend," Kevin yawned. "I don't want to hear their nightly activities."

Ben rested his head on top of Kevin's

"Want me to stay with you?" he asked as he watched the giggling clusters of Freya's and George's co-workers. "You won't be lonely."

"And your parents?" Kevin put his hand on Ben's knee. "What will they say?"

"We're just two guys having guy time." Ben said as Kevin grabbed himself another jell-o shot. "What's so wrong with that?"

Kevin shrugged. "You're my boyfriend, not just my guy friend."

Ben put his hand on Kevin's arm "All the same to them."

Kevin looked Ben in the eye. "Not to me. We should tell them, while I still have this courage."

Ben grinned and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Scared of my parents?"

Kevin laughed, "Maybe. Dads are different from moms. What if he doesn't want us together?"

"I'm a big boy." Ben moved Kevin's hair out of his face. "I can make my own choices."

Kevin stood and swayed a little "You're right, get my keys! We're going to wonderland!"

Ben stood as Kevin stumbled against the table, "I think I'll drive" Ben pulled Kevin against him and took his keys out his coat pocket. "I like being alive."

"I'm not drunk." Kevin kissed Ben's nose, "just light headed."

Ben pushed Kevin away from their table and towards his mother. "Go say bye."

Kevin nodded and grinned, "Mother dearest!" he called out and opened his arms to the bride.

Freya giggled and twirled into her son's arms, "Yes, my lovely?"

Kevin kissed his mother's forehead, "We're going. Don't stay out too long. As soon as your honeymoon's over, I'm putting you back to work." Kevin shrugged. "I have these delusions about going to college."

Freya grinned "Of course, your highness - your wish is my command."

"I love ya', ma."

"I love you, too, Kevin."

Nodding to George, Kevin gave away his mother away to him for the third time that night. When he wandered out to the parking lot, he found Ben knelt beside his car looking beneath it. (Insert poor joke) "What's up, baby?"

Ben raised his head up grinning. "There's a kitten under the car."

Kevin knelt besides Ben. "A-and?"

Ben smiled and shushed Kevin. "I'm going to get it."

Kevin sighed and watched Ben get on his stomach and reach under his ride. "Why?" he asked in a low voice conscious of the kitten.

"Well," Ben wiggled farther under the car before reemerging with a little black tuff of fur in the palm of his hand, "I feel inspired." He used a finger to coax the little kitten into looking up at him. "Things are looking good for us." Ben held the meowing creature up for Kevin to get a better look. "Maybe he could be our baby."

xXXx

Kevin tapped his fingers against his knees as Ben pulled into his driveway. They didn't exit the vehicle immediately as Ben was humming along to some nameless band. The new addition to the family bounced from one of Ben's legs to the other.

When the song finished, Ben smiled and gathered the 'baby' in his arms. "Okay, let's go!"

Kevin laughed at Ben's enthusiasm, "Yeah."

Ben hopped out first and skipped to the front door with Kevin following at a slower pace, "Come on Kev', the baby's getting restless." Ben said when the little kitten started to squirm in his hands.

"All that liquid courage I had is wearing off, babe; maybe we should do this later." Kevin mumbled as Ben back-tracked to pull him forward.

"Come on, Kev," Ben grinned, "sometimes you just have to jump."

Kevin watched as Ben unlocked the door to his demise. "Just jump" he chanted when he saw Ben's parents Carl and Sandra walk into the living room to greet them.

"Hey, boys, how was the wedding?" Sandra asked them with a bright smile on her face.

Kevin grinned weakly, "Great, it's a shame you weren't able to attend."

Mrs. T smiled softly, "That's lovely; I can't wait to hear all about it."

"Give the couple our regards," Carl said as he walked over to the boys and placed a hand on Kevin's shoulders, "and thanks for bringing Ben back as well."

Ben looked at Kevin out the corner of his eyes, "Actually, dad, we should talk."

"Tonight?" Sandra looked her son up and down. "Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did-"

"No, mom, this is about another matter." Ben jerked back when the forgotten kitten bit one of his thumbs, "maybe we should sit."

"Ben," Carl started, "we talked about strays" he said as Ben let his new baby run free in the living room.

"I know, dad, Kevin's taking him." Ben said as he sat on one of their white pleather couches.

"I am?" Kevin sat next to his boyfriend.

"Then what's this all about, dear?" Sandra sat on the open side of Ben and placed her hands over his.

"Well, with all that has happened, I thought I'd start anew and stop keeping secrets from you. Me and Kevin aren't just friends were really, really close friends."

"Really close?" Sandra turned her gaze from Ben to Kevin making the older teen blush, "oh, OH!"

Ben gave his mother a toothy smile and then turned to his father. The man had turned his gaze away from them but was visibly tense, "dad?"

Carl sighed, "Not tonight, Ben." He said as he shook his head and left the room.

"So, I guess that's a 'no' to our sleep over." Kevin said flatly as he watched his new pet scamper under the Tennyson coffee table.

"Yeah," Ben squeezed his mother's hands, "I guess so…"

Sandra sighed and gave the boys a sad smile, "Just give him some time, he'll come around."

Kevin collected his new pet as Sandra left them alone to chase after her husband. "I love ya' Ben."

Ben stood and fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt, "I know, I love you, too, more than anything."

Kevin moved to Ben's side and knocked shoulders with him, "Give me a kiss goodnight."

Ben grinned, "I should be telling you that." he said as he stood on his toes looking up at Kevin through his eye lashes.

Kevin smirked and kissed Ben chastely, "You better call tomorrow."

"And every day after." Ben said, sealing his promise with a kiss on Kevin's lips.


End file.
